


чашу в руки, пей до дна, составь сраженья план

by MsFlaffy



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: – То есть, сегодня шведская домашняя мафия, – размышляет Котаро. – Завтра что, финская садовая секта?Изуки чуть не роняет гитару, взвизгивая от хохота. Котаро это понимает только по тому, что Химуро шипит: «Шун!» тоном, который, к счастью, не использует, когда поет. Он бы и сам посмеялся, потому что отлично получилось, кто бы что ни говорил, но у него же есть Миссия. Очень важная. Под кодовым названием «Так, какого хрена происходит с Куроо?».Сегодня о том, как не стоит заканчивать каникулы: если ваша очарованная задница не в силах вынести растянутого ворота на плечах очарователя, не стоит шпионить в компании этого самого очарователя за лучшими друзьями. Или Котаро поскальзывается на пресловутой банановой кожуре и впиливается еще чуть сильнее в чересчур умных ди-джеев, а Хитока пытается постичь, среди прочего, почему ее знакомые первогодки такие, какие есть.





	чашу в руки, пей до дна, составь сраженья план

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [grab a cup, drink it up, make a battle plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848603) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



– Бокуто-сан, должен признаться, что не так представлял себе наше второе свидание.

У Графа Дракулы есть любимый прием, чтобы показать себя еще большим засранцем, чем обычно. Это должно бы быть невозможно, но Котаро уже смирился, что Граф Дракула очень редко подчиняется законам, обязательным для простых смертных. Так вот, про любимый прием, чтобы показать себя еще большим засранцем, чем обычно. Иногда Кенме приходится его мыть, потому что самостоятельно мелкое уебище не справляется – и разумеется, процедура восторга не вызывает. Ни у него, ни у, честно сказать, Кенмы.

Короче, в длинном, нескончаемом списке вещей, которые выбешивают Графа Дракулу, мытье занимает, пожалуй, почетное первое место. Если Куроо и Кенма выдерживают часовую сессию истерического шипения Графа по случаю осознания неизбежности встречи с жидкостью, отличной от собственной слюны, они прекрасно знают, чем процедура закончится. Кошак _непременно_ выйдет из ванной, всем своим видом демонстрируя крайнюю степень недовольства, мокрый и злой сверх всякой меры, и с совершенно намеренной и мстительной точностью насрет Кенме на ковер.

Что само по себе было бы не так плохо, вот только Граф Дракула предваряет это особым пустым взглядом _прямо Кенме в глаза_. Он смотрит на Кенму до, в процессе и после своей вендетты. И от этого просто мороз по коже.

Воспоминание об этом взгляде вне контекста буквально пробирает до костей. Иногда будит Котаро по ночам. Но в данный момент он думает, что, возможно, перестанет ассоциировать его исключительно с кошачьей мордой, потому что подвергается ровно такому же взгляду в исполнении отнюдь не Графа Дракулы (хотя можно было бы поспорить об исключительной схожести этого человека с кошачьими).

А именно: его лучший друг, Куроо Тецуро, вот прямо сейчас смотрит на него тем же самым _я-собираюсь-насрать-на-твой-ковер_ взглядом. 

Он все знает про Котаро. Он смотрит на Котаро вот уже пять минут. Он _знает_.

– Он знает, – шепчет Котаро. – Точно знает.

Акааши вздыхает и опускает меню.

– Возможно, Куроо-сан с меньшей вероятностью заподозрил бы вас в беспардонной слежке, если бы вы перестали пялиться в ответ.

Котаро это обдумывает – по-прежнему не отводя взгляда от Куроо, который теперь щурится – и понимает, что Акааши прав, разрывает зрительный контакт, чтобы повернуться к нему, и незамедлительно жалеет. За несколько минут рубилова в Контру на взглядах он успел забыть, _что_ на Акааши надето.

Во-первых, никто не просил Акааши одеваться в кожу, буквально никто. Сам Котаро не может вспомнить ни одного человека, который бы сказал: _ну, Акааши стопудово пойдет кожа, будет круто, мужик_. Потому что это не так. Совершенно не круто. В его расстегнутой кожаной куртке нет ни стежочка крутизны, как и в белой футболке с воротом настолько растянутым, что Котаро видит в нем душу Акааши, когда тот наклоняется. Котаро ничего такого не хотел в своей жизни и честно не понимает, почему должен мириться со всей этой хренью. Но вот пожалуйста, во всей красе: подпункт пункта «Бог ди-джейства Акааши Кейджи» в _Списке вещей, от которых я становлюсь сам не свой_.

А потом Акааши улыбается, и у Котаро сразу появляется тысяча причин с этой хренью мириться. От улыбки один глаз Акааши прищуривается чуть сильнее другого. Тысяча и _три_ причины.

– Как я уже говорил, – продолжает Акааши, и Котаро понятия не имеет, о чем, но даже будь это происхождение тоника, он бы все равно считал, что именно Акааши каждую ночь полирует луну до блеска. – Наше второе свидание представлялось мне несколько иным.

– О, – говорит Котаро. – Это. Верно. Я.

Не то чтобы он не знал, что это свидание. Знал. Но и не то чтобы поработал над своим поведением перед лицом самого прекрасного существа во вселенной. Не поработал. И все же, почему-то – например, потому, что они сидят в _Le Petit Спагетти_ , то есть практически на Домашней базе номер два – он уже не до обморока боится Акааши, в отличие от предыдущей недели. Что говорит о многом, потому что на прошлой неделе Котаро споткнулся и прилетел носом в пол, прямо под ноги Акааши, переходя с балкона Савамуры в его же гостиную.

А возможно, потому, что в обозримом, но неопределенном будущем в голове собираются кипеть и бурлить те кадры, которые заметил Акааши, тоже на прошлой неделе. Эта неведомая херня между Куроо и Цукки может стать вторым по невероятности событием года. После лица Акааши, разумеется. И, возможно, эта невероятность как раз и отвлекает настолько, что приходится сосредоточиться, только бы не ляпнуть какой-нибудь бред. Котаро не уверен, хорошо это или плохо.

– Есть предложение, – говорит Акааши, а Котаро моргает, откашливается и приподнимает брови. – Как насчет допить кофе и пойти прогуляться?

– Прогуляться? – хмурится Котаро. – Конечно, давай…

Тогда Акааши улыбается, но на сей раз Котаро достаточно настроен на разговор, чтобы не впасть в неадекват по новой.

– Не то чтобы мне не нравился Куроо-сан, но вы меня немного избаловали.

Котаро вообще не врубается, о чем он. Ни на вот столечко. Но на губах Акааши все еще играет слабая улыбка, и Котаро готов содрать с себя одежду и кинуться в реку, распевая во все горло воодушевляющие анимешные опенинги, если это поможет удержать ее хоть ненадолго. Его глаза… а губы такие… Котаро втюрился по уши. По самые кончики ушей.

– Да, – говорит он. – Так. Да, – _и мы снова вернулись к односложным словам, молодчина, блестяще_. – Погулять. Это, да. Звучит здорово.

– И кроме того, – замечает Акааши, – не лучше ли будет пригласить их в Вертиго?

Но если Акааши этим предложением хотел стимулировать умственную деятельность Котаро, то прилично промахнулся, потому что мозг Котаро мгновенно возвращается к образу Акааши на ди-джейском подиуме, с подводкой для глаз и прической, и тем, как он держит наушники у одного уха – и зависает.

Котаро делает особенно большой глоток кофе и едва не сжигает себе язык.

***

Волосы у юноши завязаны в хвостик. Хитока не уверена, что именно на _это_ должна обращать внимание в первую очередь, зато уверена, что не должна бы делать никаких замечаний относительно внешности посетителей _Le Petit Щеночка_. Но ей очень сложно игнорировать тот факт, что у юноши _и правда_ хвостик, а еще веснушки, да и вообще он очень милый…

– Я-Ячи, верно?

Хитока кашляет, кивает, удивляется, откуда он знает, вспоминает, что у нее есть бейджик, снова кивает и улыбается юноше. Тот и сам, кажется, немного нервничает – по неизвестной причине. Хитоке не хочется, чтобы хоть кто-то чувствовал себя неуютно в самом приятном месте из тех, где ей довелось работать, так что на сей раз она улыбается шире.

– Что я могу вам предложить?

– Просто ванильный латте, спасибо. – Хитока снова кивает и отворачивается. Оправданием так бросившемуся в глаза хвостику может служить не только то, что несколько прядей выбились и обрамляют лицо, добавляя ему резкости, но и то, что она никогда раньше не встречала его обладателя. Большинство студентов второго и третьего курсов захаживают сюда довольно часто, так что, возможно, он на первом курсе, а там Хитока еще не всех знает, потому что большую часть первого семестра провела с Хинатой и Кагеямой. – Дн… в дневную смену, должно быть, скучно, да?

– Н-не то чтобы! – Хитока крутит в руках чашку, потом ставит на стол. – Тут… довольно людно в это время. Но сейчас каникулы заканчиваются, т-так что…

– Ах да, – говорит юноша. – Блин, у меня тоже занятия в понедельник.

– А вы, ммм…

– На первом курсе, – отвечает он, когда Хитока поворачивается. – Поведенческие науки. А вы?

– Д-дизайн.

– О, круто!

Хитока слабо улыбается и наливает в чашку молоко. Слышно, как Куроо-сан поет на кухне – в последнее время немного чаще обычного, а она совершенно не возражает, потому что у него чудесный голос. Только вот от третьекурсника не ожидаешь такого приподнятого настроения за день до окончания каникул; хотя с другой стороны, Куроо-сан всегда доволен по субботам, потому что вечером играют Гранродео, а поскольку Хитока не ищет ничего более мрачного и громкого, то и сама предвкушает их выступление и понимает, почему Куроо-сан с таким энтузиазмом поет то, что поет.

Юноша, видимо, тоже замечает, потому что улыбается и смотрит поверх ее плеча.

– Это Куроо-сан?

– Да, – Хитока моргает. – В-вы знакомы?

Юноша фыркает.

– Да, недавно познакомились. Я… я уже был здесь, несколько раз.

– О! Я… Мне кажется, я вас не…

Он снова улыбается столешнице.

– Да, тут обычно больше народа, так что…

– Точно!

Пока их разговор, кажется, укладывается в рамки стандартного для бариста и посетителя, но Хитока почему-то не хочет, чтобы он пил кофе в одиночестве, и начинает переставлять баночки с топпингами. Можно поспорить с их статусом самых милых украшений стойки, хотя она сама выбирала невысокие стеклянные контейнеры с цветочными крышками, но так можно не смотреть на юношу. Вместо этого она думает о задании, которое нужно было сделать на каникулах, потом о совершенно провальной фотосъемке на прошлой неделе, вспоминает, что Бокуто-сан обещал показать ей снимки, что после смены нужно встретиться с Кагеямой и Хинатой и удостовериться, что они готовы к новому семестру, и что…

– Ээ, мне кажется, вы знакомы с моим другом, Цукишимой. Мрачным блондином в очках?

– О, Цукишима-кун! – Хитока поднимает взгляд от баночек и улыбается. – Да, он иногда сюда заходит. И я видела его с Хинатой и Кагеямой…

– Я тоже с ними, – слабо улыбаясь, говорит юноша, и Хитоке тут же хочется провалиться в тайный подвал, заваленный мягкими подушками, и там раствориться и перестать существовать, потому что не может быть, чтобы она его не заметила, это так неловко, просто не верится… – Нет-нет, не страшно! Я не такой громкий, как те трое, так что…

– Аг-га.

Они замолкают, и Хитока вроде как благодарна за это, хотя была бы не против поболтать еще, но юноше надо допить кофе, что он и делает, а пару минут спустя откашливается, слезает с барного стула и отсчитывает банкноты; Хитока ждет, потому что не хочет выхватывать чашку из-под носа. Это выглядело бы невежливо, учитывая, что других посетителей нет. Когда он наконец поднимает взгляд и коротко взмахивает рукой на прощание, она улыбается куда-то в сторону его шарфа и тянется к чашке, а он идет к выходу.

Юноша понимает, что забыл телефон, а она – что не знает его имени; отчаянно краснея, он спешит обратно к стойке.

– Простите, – он хватает телефон, убирает в карман, поднимает взгляд на Хитоку, откашливается, опускает взгляд, снова поднимает, смотрит на дверь, и когда Хитока уже начинает опасаться за свою жизнь, говорит чуть громче, чем следует: – Ям-Ямагучи. Хорошего дня.

И вот его уже нет, а она все еще держит одну из баночек. Обсыпка в ней ярко-розовая. Очень ярко-розовая. Такая ярко-розовая. Если бы солнце было розовым, то таким вот ярким. Да.

А потом, не успевает Хитока понять, почему лицо горит сильнее обычного, дверь снова открывается, и ее несчастье отступает перед тем, которое явственно написано на лице Бокуто-сана. Следом заходит тот красивый человек, которого Хитока видит по субботам, но никак не может запомнить имени, и она, отставив наконец баночку, раздумывает, какими еще способами Бокуто-сан выставит себя дураком сегодня.

***

В общем, Куроо делает много странно милых вещей, Котаро за столько лет целый список составил. С другой стороны, некоторые из них конкретно странные. И даже бесячие. Например, когда Куроо начинает петь очень-очень тихо, себе под нос. И хотя этой _абсурдной гребаной дружбе_ , как определяет ее Савамура, уже почти десяток лет, Котаро все равно каждый раз думает, что Куроо хочет что-то ему шепнуть.

И каждый раз, как он наклоняется ближе, Куроо, совершенно потерянный в собственном мире, начинает орать какой-то ебучий припев какой-то ебучей песни, которой Котаро в жизни не слышал, хоть и считается лучшим другом Куроо. Вот такие вот вещи. К ебучим припевам он вроде почти привык, а может, даже и к самой дурацкой манере.

Так что на этот раз, когда Котаро для разнообразия узнает песню, то только прищуривается сильнее, и когда Куроо заметит, начнется очередной раунд битвы _я-собираюсь-насрать-на-твой-ковер_ , но тут уж ничего не поделаешь; он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь услышит эту конкретную песню из уст Куроо.

– Это что, – говорит Котаро, потом откашливается, – Swedish House Mafia, Тецу.

Куроо прерывается на середине вдохновенного завывания _Don`t You Worry Child_ и поднимает взгляд в полном офигении. Акааши, будь он здесь, охарактеризовал бы этот взгляд совершенно иначе, но Котаро и сам неплохо справляется, когда дело касается Куроо. Просто наверняка не знает чего-то, что знал бы Акааши, ведь тот знает все. Вот только им пришлось закруглиться со свиданием, потому что Акааши позвонил однокурсник и попросил помощи с заданием, с которым сам справиться не смог, дебил. Котаро это расстроило, конечно, но он еще увидит Акааши попозже.

– Слушай, – говорит Куроо после долгой паузы.

– Слушаю, – отвечает Котаро. – Очень внимательно.

– Ладно, – говорит Куроо. – В общем, такое дело.

– Да-а.

– Короче, иди помоги Химуро с ребятами.

– А мы готовы! – откликается Химуро, и Котаро оборачивается, зная, что с высокой долей вероятности увидит хитрую ухмылочку _а-я-подслушивал_. – И кстати, Бокуто, это однозначно Swedish House Mafia.

Котаро поворачивается обратно к Куроо.

– Объясни.

Куроо его игнорирует, прожигая взглядом Химуро.

– Ну так чего не разогреваетесь?

– Я разогрею тв…

– То есть, сегодня шведская домашняя мафия, – размышляет Котаро. – Завтра что, финская садовая секта?

Изуки чуть не роняет гитару, взвизгивая от хохота. Котаро это понимает только по тому, что Химуро шипит: _«Шун!»_ тоном, который, к счастью, не использует, когда поет. Он бы и сам посмеялся, потому что отлично получилось, кто бы что ни говорил, но у него же есть Миссия. Очень важная. Под кодовым названием _«Так, какого хрена происходит с Куроо?»._  
  
Котаро глубоко вдыхает и готовится толкнуть на эту тему речь, когда Химуро и Изуки наконец перестают валять дурака. Он слышит вступление песни, которая нравится им с Куроо. Ну, если честно, песен, которые они оба одобряют, гораздо больше, чем тех, по поводу которых они не сошлись во мнении. Что неизбежно приводит к большому количеству _«бро, это же наша тема»_ моментов, которые либо бесят, либо забавляют невольных свидетелей, в зависимости от того, выступают ли свидетелями Савамура или Сугавара (нет, но эти _засранцы_!). Но иногда, вот прямо как сейчас, у них с Куроо получается просто расслабиться и шуршать под приятную, медленную музыку, перебирая самые разные темы для болтовни, от заданий до покупки обуви.

– Я, кстати, все про тебя знаю, – шепчет Куроо, взяв Котаро за руку и притянув к себе. – Даже не сомневайся.

– Ты шутишь? – отвечает Котаро. – Это _я_ про _тебя_ знаю. Конкретно так. – Вообще не так. Он врет и не краснеет; знает только, что у Куроо было выражение лица в духе «я хочу постоять под душем и поразмышлять о межзвездных путешествиях и жизни», когда Цукки поправил ему волосы. Но это могло означать что угодно, от выпадения из реальности и реально обдумывания межзвездных путешествий до легкого удара статическим электричеством, с дополнительной опцией удивления, что Цукки не собирался его убивать.

– Нет.

– Дат.

– Нет.

Котаро оттаскивает Куроо от стойки, потому что не хочет своротить стоящие на ней дурные розово-сверкучие безделушки, призванные соблазнять маленьких клубничных задротов типа Цукки и впаривать им чизкейки. Он и сам приложил руку к промо-фоткам для _Le Petit Трусиков_ , но каждый раз умиляется, как легко их заманить. Куроо, конечно, печет отпадное… все, так что не то чтобы это…

Клубничные задроты. Норвежская гаражная организация. Чизкейки.

– ПОГОДИ, – говорит Котаро. – ПОГОДИ-КА.

 _Цукишима Кей_.

– Нет, – отпирается Куроо. – МНЕ НАДО ИДТИ. ВЫМЕТАЙСЯ ИЗ МОЕГО КАФЕ.

– Я ВСЕ ПРО ТЕБЯ ЗНАЮ.

Куроо выпрямляется в полный рост, что пугало бы, не будь Котаро сам примерно таким же. Так что _он тоже_ выпрямляется в полный рост, и с минуту они просто стоят так – рука Куроо у Котаро на плече, рука Котаро у Куроо на талии, вторые руки соединены – и смотрят друг на друга.

– Увидимся у Ойкавы, – холодно бросает Куроо. – Хорошего дня, Котаро.

– Взаимно, – ощеривается Котаро. – И молись, чтобы у небес и правда были планы на твою задницу.

***

Хитока выяснила, кто такой Геккон Тоору, в свой первый семестр, перед началом текущих каникул, потому что в университетской столовой с ней загадочным образом умудрились подружиться Кагеяма и Хината – если можно считать, что Хината подружился, плюхнув рядом с ней коробку с печеньем и перемахнув через стол со словами: «Привет, ты ведь тоже на первом курсе?», а она считает, что можно, потому что с тех пор они постоянно зависают вместе. А к концу той же недели в результате странной череды событий Хитока оказалась у двери в комнату Кагеямы с двумя чистыми блокнотами и упаковкой заколок для волос в руках помимо прочего.

Потом она заметила соседнюю с Кагеямой дверь – и по сей день не понимает, почему та не бросилась в глаза сразу же – и совершенно забыла постучать. На двери висел огромный портрет какой-то гигантской самодовольной рептилии. Тогда она еще не знала, что Геккон Тоору на самом деле хамелеон, и в первую очередь подумала о куда более зловещих вещах вроде игуан или даже вымышленных драконов, как будто из игр, в которые все время играли ребята в старшей школе. Черно-белый портрет, от композиции и контрастности которого ее мама залилась бы слезами счастья, занимал почти всю дверь, заканчиваясь как раз напротив ног Хитоки. Она подвисала на сочетании бледно-розовых туфель и изображения гигантской ящерицы добрую минуту, пока Кагеяма не открыл дверь.

И только когда спросила про портрет, Кагеяма представил ее Геккону Тоору, искренне полагая, что тот, кто провел две недели в кампусе, был знаком с божеством. Хината, например, бросил один взгляд на дверь и заорал что-то в духе «Ты живешь рядом с Гекконом Тоору, ох, ну!», потому что слышал о нем от второкурсников. Хитока, державшаяся особняком эти первые две недели, пока Хината не решил, что так не пойдет, была совершенно не в курсе.

– Геккон Тоору, – объяснил Кагеяма, – пребывает под опекой Ойкавы-сана, своего тезки.

Так, еще до встречи с обоими Тоору, Хитока узнала, что ставить под сомнение мысль о главенстве ящерицы в противовес человеку, держащему эту ящерицу в своей комнате, отдает неуважением.

– Есть три основных правила…

1\. Геккон Тоору знает все.

2\. Слово Геккона Тоору – закон, ибо слово Геккона Тоору спасет мир.

3\. У Геккона Тоору не бывает выходных, ибо его дело благородное: спасение мира и наведение порядка в жизнях тех, кому нужен его совет.

Когда Хитока осмыслила и запомнила эти три правила, Кагеяма продолжил вдохновенно жаловаться на самого Ойкаву-сана. Судя по всему, священная ящерица была единственным преимуществом соседства с Ойкавой Тоору; обо всем остальном Кагеяма от души сожалел. Сожалеет по сей день, хотя Хитоке кажется, что они с Ойкавой-саном потихоньку начинают уживаться – сейчас Кагеяма хотя бы не появляется в столовой со следами все новых душевных травм на лице. Скорее у него установился некий порядок смены пяти уже имеющихся, включая, но не ограничиваясь «вчера Ойкава-сан три часа подряд крутил одну и ту же попсу 90х», «сегодня я видел, как из комнаты Ойкавы-сана выходил кто-то, кого там быть не должно было» и «к Ойкаве-сану вечером придут друзья».

Выражение его лица в данный момент говорит Хитоке о том, что сегодняшняя проблема как раз касается визита друзей, чему она всегда готова посочувствовать; пожалуй, после Сугавары-сана Куроо-сан, возможно, самый разумный из той компании третьекурсников. То есть, работать в _Le Petit Радуге_ оказалось не так страшно. За исключением контактов с вышеупомянутой компанией третьекурсников, в полном ли составе или, что гораздо хуже, когда кто-то из них пытается устроить в кафе свидание и Хитоке приходится испытывать не только ужас от общения с людьми на добрых четверть метра выше нее, но и беспомощно наблюдать, как один из этих людей горит и дымится в попытках произвести впечатление на другого.

Один из плюсов ее ситуации в том, что даже _эти_ третьекурсники стараются вести себя прилично в тихих заведениях вроде кафе, поэтому ей всегда очень жаль Кагеяму с выражением лица «к Ойкаве-сану вечером придут друзья». Она не представляет, какие они вне ограничений и норм общественных мест.

– Может, они будут работать над общим проектом? – предполагает Хитока, но Кагеяма мотает головой.

– Он постучал ко мне и заявил, что сегодня наконец завоюет Ивайзуми-сана…

– Может, он имел в виду…

– …танцем у шеста в Вертиго.

– А, – Хитока похлопывает Кагеяму по коленке, а снаружи уже доносится фирменный вопль Бокуто-сана, издаваемый, когда кто-то слишком долго не открывает дверь. – Сочувствую.

***

– Поверить не могу, – говорит Савамура. – _Я ее не покупал_ , кучка тупней.

Котаро оборачивается и смотрит с таким сочувствием, что хватило бы на пару грузовиков. С такой, что еще чуть-чуть – и она нашла бы выход в слезах, если бы Котаро было хоть какое-то дело до того, верят Савамуре или нет. Для протокола: лично он не верит ни на грош. И не только потому, что Савамуре и его манере мегазлодейской птицы нельзя верить никогда и ни за что, но и потому, что ну правда, не могло такого быть, чтобы Савамура ее не купил, ведь это бы значило, что ее купил _Сугавара_ , а это уж вообще. Ни в какие ворота.

– Да я же говорю, – Савамура выглядит так, будто его давление сейчас скакнет до небес, – ее купил Суга.

– Это фигурка Саске, – замечает Куроо. – Уж прости, Савамура, но лично я отказываюсь верить, что Сугавара способен на такие покупки.

– У Сугавары есть _вкус_ , – подтверждает Ойкава из кухни. – Так что нет, он эту штуку не покупал.

Котаро отвлекается на мгновение, чтобы кинуть разъяренное лицо Савамуры в снапчат, а потом снова поворачивается к Куроо, на которого смотрел до того, как обернуться к Савамуре и выдать ему обремененный грузовиком сочувствия взгляд. Куроо грузовика сочувствия не получит, потому что Котаро к нему грузовика сочувствия не испытывает. И вообще нисколько не испытывает, потому что Куроо так и не прояснил несколько скользких моментов, которые следовало бы прояснить, ведь кто кроме Котаро поможет ему со всей этой херней?

Ну, кроме Котаро и Кенмы. И Геккона Тоору, но Куроо изумителен хотя бы потому, что еще ни разу с тем не советовался. Большое достижение; Котаро, например, очень часто сидит по-турецки рядом с фантастически закрученным хвостом нежного создания – если, конечно, не присаживается _на_ не столь фантастический и не столь закрученный хвост Графа Дракулы. Короче, Котаро хочет сказать, что пока Куроо не расколется и не объяснит, какого хрена творится (Котаро, конечно, догадывается, он же не совсем тупой, по запоротым кадрам со съемок вычислил, что дело нечисто, и почти уверен, что все знает, просто… просто, возможно, это и правда первый раз, когда в такой ситуации оказался _Куроо_ , а не он сам), они не смогут сесть и со всем разобраться.

Не то чтобы было с чем разбираться. Не то чтобы было не с чем. Святый боже, им бы надо добраться до Вертиго; Котаро гораздо лучше думается, когда в руках камера, в ушах музыка, а в горле – водка.

В этот момент дверь открывается, заходит Сугавара, машет рукой и стаскивает свитер. Заметив, что на него все смотрят – еще пристальнее, чем обычно, когда вся комната делает вид, что не влюблена по уши в его щеки, или зубы, или еще что, вот настолько он охренителен (Котаро так и не оправился после его решения покраситься в серебристый), – поднимает брови.

– У меня что-то на лице, ребят?

Ивайзуми кивает в сторону фигурки Саске.

– Савамура заливает, что это ты купил.

Секунду Сугавара, как и Котаро, рассматривает фигурку. Она, конечно, не совсем трэшак и, говорят, способна служить подставкой для чего угодно, и нет сомнений, что этот факт подвергнется проверке до того, как они выдвинутся в клуб. Просто если именно это было причиной покупки, значит, Сугавара тут _точно_ ни при чем. Ну правда, у него же есть вкус. И жутковатые крохотные растеньица. И мегазлодейскоптицевый почти-бойфренд. Хотя это как раз не подтверждает теорию о наличии вкуса.

Потом Сугавара улыбается.

– Хочется надеяться, вы ему не верите. У меня, знаете ли, есть вкус.

– _Суга_.

Котаро снова уделяет мгновение процессу загрузки еще более разъяренного лица Савамуры в снапчат и снова поворачивается к Куроо. Который уставился в пол, кусает губу и выглядит примерно так, как Котаро еще никогда не видел. И да, звучит криво, но иначе выражение его лица никак не описать. Примерно на две части так он выглядит, когда Граф Дракула не чаще раза в месяц удостаивает его колени своим полежанием и здоровым сном. Еще на часть это «мне безумно хочется сейчас сесть в машину и ехать куда глаза глядят». И еще на часть – обдумывание рецепта или задания.

Четыре из пяти, а пятая составляющая категорически не поддается определению. Можете считать Котаро мелодраматичным, сентиментальным, но правда в том, что настолько умиротворенным он видит Куроо раз в пятилетку.

Дверь снова открывается, впуская Кенму, кто-то орет что-то про полевые испытания фигурки Саске с участием Графа Дракулы, и Котаро отворачивается от своего рассеянно улыбающегося друга, чтобы сосредоточиться на более (на самом деле, менее) важных вещах, пока все не соберутся наконец в Вертиго.

***

Глядя на Хинату, расправляющегося с предлогами, высунув язык, как мультяшка, Хитока думает про два свидания Бокуто-сана с красивым черноволосым человеком, за которыми наблюдала потому, что Бокуто-сан попросту не способен оказаться поблизости и не привлечь к себе внимания. Как минимум, сочетания вопля и ударов в дверь Ойкавы-сана хватило. И вот теперь она вполуха слушает приглушенные разговоры и смех из-за стенки, в десятый раз изумляясь тому, как Кагема вообще умудряется что-то делать, если такое творится через неделю (ну, не то чтобы Кагеяма _много_ делал; глядя на их с Хинатой оценки, Хитока в полной мере осознает суть спортивной стипендии). А еще вспоминает, каким тихим и насупленным Бокуто-сан был утром, что для него совсем не характерно, ведь даже после невероятно… глупо… прошедших двух свиданий с очень красивым человеком он широко улыбался. Так что видеть, как он хмурится на Куроо-сана, который хмурится в ответ, было очень непривычно. Не то чтобы Хитока собиралась их об этом спрашивать. И не только потому, что лезть к двум хмурым почти двухметровым парням с вопросами о причине хмурости не кажется разумным, но и потому, что это не ее дело, так-то.

В любом случае, на сегодняшнем свидании Бокуто-сан, кажется, нервничал меньше, чем на предыдущем, которое Хитока считает первым, потому что впервые видела их с красивым человеком вместе. К тому же, это самое логичное объяснение всему случившемуся тогда, начиная с того, как Бокуто-сан пролил на себя кофе и делал вид, что не обжегся, несмотря на красные пятна на руках, и заканчивая тем, как красивый человек поджимал губы, словно стараясь не смеяться, а Куроо-сан выдыхал неверяще. Сегодня она, конечно, не подслушивала, даже не думала, но и со своего места поняла, что красивому человеку пришлось почему-то уйти раньше, и расстроилась. Бокуто-сан проводил его до двери, а тут как раз Химуро-сан и Изуки-сан подъехали, и Хитока сразу скрылась на кухне, потому что Изуки-сан продолжает пребывать в уверенности, что самый верный способ заманить ее в кино – это рассказать порядка шестидесяти шуток за день, хотя реальность такова, что даже если штук семь из них действительно смешные, субботним вечером она предпочитает не иметь дела с попытками Куроо-сана перекаламбурить Изуки-сана.

– Ну вот опять, – мрачно бормочет Кагеяма в ответ на громкий смех из соседней студии. – Хината, иди скажи им не шуметь.

– А чего я? – Хината не поднимает головы от страницы, на которую пялится уже десять минут. – Ты выше.

– При чем тут рост?

– Ты вообще _видел_ эту толпу? Бокуто-сан меня шлепанцем раздавит и не заметит.

Хитока начинает думать о юноше с хвостиком, потом вспоминает, что его зовут Ямагучи, потом вспоминает, что не должна бы его вспоминать и отворачивается, чтобы мальчики не заметили выражения ее лица. По сравнению с жалким существованием Бокуто-сана ее вечерний латте не кажется таким уж ужасным. Она даже улыбается при мысли о том, как он метнулся за телефоном.

– Бокуто-сан славный. Просто не столкнись с Ойкавой-саном.

– _Это его комната_.

Ей нужно сдать мини-портфолио… и она забыла попросить у Бокуто-сана файлы со съемки. Юноша – Ямагучи – сказал, что дружит с Цукишимой-куном, может, он в курсе про съемку. А вообще, раз Цукишима-кун учился в старшей школе вместе с Кагеямой и Хинатой, может быть, и юн… Ямагучи тоже. Она до сих пор не может поверить, что они раньше не разговаривали… ну, может, потому что сама заговаривает с людьми только один раз из десяти, но это все равно удивляет и доводит объем размышлений над одной чашкой кофе до неприличия.

– _Ты маленький. Они тебя не заметят_.

– _А как я тогда велю им не шуметь?_

И в этот самый момент несколько событий происходят практически одновременно. Из-за стены доносится совершенно адское шипение, потом настолько же адский нечеловеческий визг, за ним долгий тонкий вопль, а следом взрыв истерического хохота апокалиптических масштабов. Несколько секунд спустя, когда все трое еще очухиваются от нервного подпрыгивания, в дверь Кагеямы стучат и на пороге появляется Цукишима.

– Очень надеюсь, что это сборище извращенцев не идет сегодня в Вертиго, – кисло говорит он. – Я надеялся приятно провести вечер.

Ответ Хинаты тонет в белом шуме в ушах Хитоки, когда она видит, как следом за Цукишимой заходит Ямагучи, разувается и разматывает шарф.

Приятно провести вечер. Ну да.

***

Десять минут уходит на то, чтобы Граф Дракула успокоился, и еще пять – на исправление ситуации с лицом Ойкавы. Ущерб скорее психологический, хотя Котаро так говорит только потому, что ему два раза плевать на состояние лица Ойкавы. Чувак может надеть мешок из-под картошки и прицепить к нему рога, Котаро не собирается убиваться из-за пары царапин, особенно учитывая, что они с Куроо тоже носят на себе соответствующие отметины. И еще: не то чтобы он жаловался, но даже номеру, который отколол Ойкава, не сравниться с историей Котаро о Ранах, нанесенных Графом Дракулой. Хотя не станет же он всем рассказывать, что _сам доводил кота, пока тот не сорвался_. Куроо хоть может показать свои царапины и сказать, что пострадал за Цукки.

Цукки. Чизкейк. Электронная танцевальная музыка. Вертиго.

– Сойдет, – говорит Ивайзуми, игнорируя воздушный поцелуй Ойкавы и отступая на шаг от своей работы – двух полосок рилаккумовского пластыря на скуле Ойкавы, которые смотрятся, конечно, совершенно по-идиотски. Котаро делает снимок для снапчата, добавляет цветочков вокруг виктории, сложенной Ойкавой, убирает телефон и начинает прожигать взглядом всех присутствующих.

– Смеркается, – говорит он. – И в отличие от вас, там платят мне, а не я.

– Ооо, Бокуто у нас большой мальчик, – тянет Савамура. – У Бокуто есть _работка_. Бокуто делает одну тысячу триста…

– Ты идешь пешком, поганка, в моей машине для тебя места нет.

– У тебя нет машины, – подсказывает Ушиджима.

– В машине Тецу.

– Савамура, можешь ехать на переднем сидении.

Котаро разворачивается к Куроо, чтобы сделать оскорбленное лицо, но через три секунды забивает на все и топает к двери. Он выйдет в большой мир, чтобы честным трудом зарабатывать себе на жизнь, и если этой банде мерзавцев не нужно его хорошее настроение в процессе, что ж, его это не остановит.

В защиту презренного ночного клуба надо сказать, что хорошее настроение _возвращается_ к Котаро, как только его приветствует вышибала. Бармены все прикольные и расслабленные, цены оправдывают ожидания от студенческого зависона и музыка – шик, как всегда. Шикарнее только парень, который ее ставит. Савамура может ржать сколько влезет, но если бы Котаро пришлось сделать еще одну тысячу триста семнадцать снимков Бога ди-джейства Акааши Кейджи, чтобы задокументировать его невероятность, он бы даже не задумался. Вне клуба, в клубе, с руками на вертушках или кофейных чашках; есть в этом парне что-то, толкающее Котаро на безумства.

– Хоть притворись, что с нами, – тихо смеется ему на ухо Сугавара, и Котаро фыркает, с трудом отводя взгляд от искаженного световыми лучами силуэта Акааши.

Но через несколько минут, когда пялится в свой коктейль, а остальные уже рассредоточились по танцполу – все-таки в понедельник начинается учебный ад – чувствует чье-то прикосновение к плечу, оборачивается и оказывается нос к носу с Акааши. На висках у того блестит испарина, подводка уже размазалась, а может, так и было задумано, и Котаро чувствует, как между грудью и горлом что-то сжимается, прямо там, куда попадает вода, когда глотаешь слишком быстро. Святые угодники, как же от этого больно… как, впрочем, и от приподнятой брови Акааши.

– Ваш очкастый объект номер два тоже появится?

Котаро тупо кивает в ответ.

– Ага. Типа, вроде. Я слышал.

– Ну тогда на сей раз вам придется держать в объективе не меня, Бокуто-сан.

Котаро уже собирается посмеяться, когда до него доходят слова. «На сей раз вам придется держать в объективе не меня». Акааши просто… черт…

– Я, – говорит Котаро.

А потом – потом Акааши. Акааши поднимает руку ко рту и _смеется_ , коротко и негромко, заглядывая Бокуто прямо в душу своими дьявольскими темными глазищами.

– Но только пока. Если аккумулятор не сядет, всегда можно будет продолжить.

 _Всегда можно будет продолжить_.

Из всех гребаных случаев, когда Куроо терял нюх и не глядя влетал во что-то, он выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы подвалить к Котаро – рукава закатаны, по шее стекает пот, – взять его за руку и, задыхаясь, чувственно прошептать: _пошли, ну давай_. Акааши в этот момент еще смотрит на Котаро, но поднимает руку и отворачивается, а тот будто приклеивается к месту.

Потом Акааши глядит через плечо и впервые за все время улыбается, показывая зубы. Как будто это должна была быть усмешка, но вырвалась на волю, и нет характеристики лучше для того, как сам Котаро теряет контроль.

Он рычит и сдается, позволяет Куроо утянуть себя в толпу, под бьющиеся лучи, блестящую музыку и опасный аромат Акааши.

**Author's Note:**

> [Песня, из которой взято название](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1BtQmNjrZw)  
> [Песня, которую поет Куроо](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1y6smkh6c-0). Варнинг! заедает)  
> [Рилаккума](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B0) \- японский "расслабонный медвежонок", изначально персонаж книг, затем брэнд сродни Хелло-Китти. 
> 
> Гранродео – популярная рок-группа, в составе которой – KISHOW (Танияма Кишо, сэйю и вокалист) и e-ZUKA (Иизука Масааки, гитара). Наверное, из-за того, что Танияма начинал как сэйю, часто пишут ОСТы к аниме. Лайк, ОЧЕНЬ часто. Гранродео, которые играют в _Le petit штототам_ – это персонажи аниме Kuroko no basuke Химуро Тацуя (которого озвучивал Танияма) и Изуки Шун (Сюн..?)) (наверное, просто из-за созвучия имен). Так что у посетителей _Le petit пампушки_ есть возможность наслаждаться оригинальным вокалом, чего и вам искренне желаю. Да, вы читаете фаната Гранродео и Таниямы, а и не знали)) По сему поводу – [мини-плейлист](http://pleer.net/en/list46893536ZzR) с любимыми треками переводчика и [немного фоток](http://imgur.com/a/FsFe3))


End file.
